


Not Playing Around

by Cyn_Writes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: END CREDIT SCENES DONT EXIST, F/M, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Gen, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Quentin Beck Being a Jerk, Scared Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyn_Writes/pseuds/Cyn_Writes
Summary: “The answer is-” Abe starts but the power goes out. The one time I make it to decathlon practice. “It’s alright, kids.” Mr Harrington announces to us even though none of us are panicking. That is, until an explosion goes off.I have no idea what is trying to kill us. But it’s not here to just play around. The hairs stand up on the back of my neck and I get into a fighting stance. “Get back. Now.” I whisper and everybody follows my order. Except for Flash. “Look!” He shouts as a flash of green light goes by. “Mysterio is here to save us!”POST FAR FROM HOME BUT THE END CREDIT SCENES DONT EXIST
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Quentin Beck & Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PETER'S IDENTITY WAS NEVER EXPOSED
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT  
> ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE  
> TIKTOK: @katie._.ugh

“The answer is-” Abe starts but the power goes out. The one time I make it to decathlon practice. 

“It’s alright, kids.” Mr Harrington announces to us even though none of us are panicking. That is, until an explosion goes off. Everybody screams except for MJ and I. MJ is looking around, carefully calculating how to get out of here. I’m just used to this. 

“Listen up!” MJ shouts and everybody stops. “We have to go off into groups to escape if we want to survive this. I will be making the groups. There will be three led by myself, Ned, and Peter.” Flash groans but shuts up at MJ’s glare. “Harrington, Flash, Abe, and Sally. You go with Peter. Be safe. And don't you know what.” I nod. She means don’t reveal my identity. I motion my group out of the gym and we enter the hall. After a quick check of making sure my spider-sense isn’t going off, I turn right. One flight of stairs down then two hallways to the right. I got this. 

“Honestly. I should be in charge.” Flash announces loudly. “Shut up.” I hiss at him. I have no idea what is trying to kill us. But it’s not here to just play around. The hairs stand up on the back of my neck and I get into a fighting stance. “Get back. Now.” I whisper and everybody follows my order. Except for Flash. “Look!” He shouts as a flash of green light goes by. “Mysterio is here to save us!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE   
> PLEASE COMMENT

I swallow back a scream as Beck lands in front of us. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll handle this.” His eyes meet mine and he smirks. “Hey, Pete.” I shake my head, tears starting to fall freely. “The safest place for your friends-” “We’re not friends.” Flash interrupts. “Is inside. Get them back to the gym.” He blasts off and I fall to the ground. I killed him! This can’t be happening. “Peter. Get up. We have to go back to the-” Mr Harrington starts but I interrupt him. “No. Beck is lying. We have to get outside.” “Who’s Beck?” “Mysterio. He’s a liar and a murderer. MJ and Ned know this, too. They- shit.” He’s going to kill them! 

“Everyone, get out of here. I have to go get Ned and MJ. Flash, you're in charge. But whatever you do, don’t believe Beck.” 

“Why? He’s a hero!” Flash argues and I explode. “He should be dead! I killed him! All of that elemental stuff was complete bullshit! All of it! Illusions. It was illusions! But the damage was real! He put me in front of a train! He-” I withdraw into myself. I just revealed who I am. 

“Well, Parker. That was entertaining to watch.” The too familiar voice says. “Leave me and my friends and Flash alone!” I yell. 

“Whatever you say, Spider-man.” And with that, he’s off.

I curl up into a ball on the ground and start openly sobbing. “Spider-Man?” Flash gawks but I don’t answer. “Parker, what the hell?” I unfold myself and stare at him, his image blurry through my tears. 

“Tell me- tell me something only you would know,” I whisper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oop


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

While waiting for the next chapters, READ THESE FANFICS BY MY BEST FRIENDS (who happen to be better writers than me >.<) Copy and paste them into your URL bar

https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490180/chapters/59113180?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_349948318   
It has been one day since Ben died, one day Rey will never get back.

https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696767/chapters/65119732#workskin  
Joey decided that he wanted a new toon on the show, so he brought Roxanne to life.

(Bendy and the Ink Machine)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whumptober is happening in the next chapters btw
> 
> ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE  
> PLEASE COMMENT  
> TIKTOK: @katie._.ugh

“Remember Liz’s party?” He starts and I blink up at him. “You, you disappeared. Nobody thought I noticed but I did. I know I ruined that party for you. Sorry-” “No.” I interrupt him. “I needed to fight the bad guys with those weapons. I got trapped in a warehouse. It’s not your fault.” “Oh,” He says quietly and I stand up.

“We need to get out of here. Flash, take everybody outside. Shout if you need me to move anything. I’m going to Ned and MJ. I’ll see you-” 

“Just shut up, Peter.” Shit. He’s back. I turn around to face him and nearly fall. He’s not in his armor anymore. Just his suit he wears underneath the illusion. So vulnerable yet so much stronger. I could easily kill him right now. But can I?

He chuckles noticing my scared expression. “You really are just a kid. You shouldn’t be a hero. Tony used you. He didn’t like you.” Even though I know those words are false, I stumble backwards in shock, each word like a bullet hitting my skin. I shake my head, refusing to believe that he’s alive.

“You're supposed to be dead!” I yell at him and he cocks his head at me. “Does this seem dead to you?” He asks, sending a punch into my stomach. I fall on the ground, too scared to get up. I’m sobbing. “Get- get away from m- me!” I shout between tears. 

“Okay. I have your friends to take care of, anyway. Bye-bye!” And with that, he’s off again.

I stay curled up, my thoughts racing at expeditious speeds. 

“Peter?” Mr Harrington crouches next to me. “Get- get outside. Please. Flash- he’s in charge. He was born a leader and with all the research he’s done on Spider-Man, he’ll be able to know how to get through quickest.” 

“We’re not leaving you, Peter,” Sally speaks up. I sit up and stare at her. “You have to. Please. What’s the worst that can happen? I get to see Mr Stark again.” I crack a weak smile before it falls. “Don’t tell anyone about my identity. MJ and Ned already know if you want somebody to talk about it to quietly.” They all nod. “Good luck, Parker,” Flash says and they all leave. I’m alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whumptober is gonna be fun >:)


End file.
